


Family Decision

by Picajc



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Coco Locos Fluff Off 2018, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picajc/pseuds/Picajc
Summary: Hector makes a decision for the family that Imelda is not entirely happy with.





	Family Decision

“You… did…  _ WHAT?! _ ”

 

Uh oh.  Hector knew Imelda wouldn’t exactly be happy with this decision, but he didn’t expect to feel the heat of her rage quite so much.

 

“Now, Imelda…” he tried, but was swiftly cut off.

 

“Don’t you ‘ _ now Imelda _ ’ me!  How could you?!”

 

“It’s really not as bad as you thi--”

 

“Hector!  You made this decision, this  _ HUGE _ decision, a decision that will impact our entire family, and you made it without me!”

 

He did wilt a little at that realization.  She had a point. This was a pretty big change for their family, and he hadn’t bothered to consult anyone before acting on impulse.  He took hold of his wrist with the opposite hand and looked down at the ground. “Lo siento, mi amor. You’re right, I did make this decision without consulting you, and that was wrong.”

 

“Yes it was,” was the short and icy reply.

 

“But you should have been there, ‘melda!  What would you have done?”

 

“I would have kept on walking, Hector!”  she threw her hands up in frustration. “I would have gone to the market, gotten what was on the list, and came home.  Alone. Not. with. a.  _ puppy _ !”

 

The tiny gray xolo dog looked up at the woman with a slight tilt of his head.  Almost as if he knew he was being talked about. He gave a tiny ‘yip’ and began wagging his tail.  He took a step toward Imelda and she took three back.

 

“Aww, see!  He likes you already!”  Hector chanced a bright smile at his wife.  He was met with stony silence and a look that would make most men run for the hills.  He tried another tactic. “Look- I know you haven’t had the best experience with dogs in the past, but look at his face!”  Hector picked the squirming puppy up and held it close to his face. Both man and beast seemed to be smiling at Imelda. “Please can we keep him?”

 

“No!  Absolutely not!”  Imelda fumed. “You know how I feel about dogs, and why.  ANd you still brought one home!”

 

“Come on, that was years ago, and you were how old?  There’s nothing to be afraid of anymore!”

 

“I am  _ not _ afraid of a dog, Hector!  Dogs are messy, they eat everything and they slobber… Ernesto is here enough as it is, we don’t need to add a dog to that!”

 

Imelda Rivera was not afraid of dogs, thank you very much.  Just because there had been an incident with a street dog when she was little, an incident that could have ended mch worse had her papa not been there to pull her safely into his arms before she was bit, did not mean she was afraid.  There were a million reasons to not have a dog. But fear was not one of them.

 

“You know Coco would love to have a puppy,” he tried one last time.  “You see how she lights up when we see them around town. And animals love her.  Remember, Pepita wouldn’t leave her side for the first two months of her life?”

 

Imelda did smile briefly at the memory.  Pepita had been attached to Coco from the moment they met, long before even.  But Pepita was another reason having a dog was out of the question. And Imelda made sure to tell Hector so.

 

“Yes she would, but no.  Now take him back before she and my brothers get back.  If she sees him, it’s only going to be more diffi--”

 

“A PUPPY!” 

 

_ Uh oh _ .  

 

“A xolo puppy!  He’s ours, right Papa?  He’s in our yard so that means we can keep him, right?”  Coco’s tiny, excited voice was music to Hector’s ears and a train wreck to Imelda’s. Hector bent down and placed the puppy into the three year olds arms.

 

“That’s going to be up to your mama, Coco,” Hector replied with a soft smile.  “Why don’t you go introduce him to her?”

 

Ohhhh he was good.  Too good. Of course he would put the fate of their child’s happiness in her hands.  She wanted to hit him. Wanted to yell at him. She really wanted to smack that grin from his face with--

 

“Mama, say hi to him!  Look he wants to meet you!”  Coco was holding the squirming dog as high as her tiny arms would allow.  It really did look like he was trying to get closer to her. With a deep sigh, Imelda knelt down next to her daughter, and braced herself for the crushing blow she knew she had to deliver.

 

“Look at how cute he is, mama!”  Coco’s smile could not have been any bigger.

 

“Yes, he’s very cute, mija,” Imelda half smiled as she tucked an errant curl behind Coco’s ear.  “But you know, a dog is not something we--” 

 

She was cut off by a lick to her cheek and the tiniest whine she had ever heard.  Her hand went to her now wet cheek and she looked again at the tiny puppy. If she didn’t know any better, she would swear he was smiling at her.  He bumped his head against her temple before attacking her cheek with more puppy kisses.

 

“He loves you mama!”  Coco cried out happily.  “He’s giving you lots of kisses- just like Papa does!”

 

“Yes,  _ very much _ like Papa does,” Imelda replied with a smirk at Hector.  She took the puppy from her daughter and stood with him in her slightly outstretched arms.  There was an unspoken conversation going on, and no one dared to interrupt. After a few moments, Imelda pulled the dog close to her chest and cradled him gently.  Hector, Coco, and the twins waited with baited breath for the final say from their matriarch.

 

“Ok.” she sighed, “what are we going to name him?”


End file.
